Secrets Whispered
by Obob
Summary: poof The secret's out. When hana and Uo find out about the curse, what will happen? KyoTohru YukiHana KurenoUo
1. poof

**First Chapter! To let you know, the whole fic is in Kyonkichi's point of view. It's kinda like a diary, so it might change tenses. It also has a lot of language because...well, Kyo's a potty mouth. Also a light use of Japanese. enjoy the fic!**

Why did the Yankee, of all people find out? Oh, and the psycho freak, that's a lot better. Kuso! My life is so ruined. At least they don't know the worst of it yet.

"Kyo-kun, are you okay?" Now Tohru's worried. That's just great.

"I'm fine." Why do I always mumble? I don't want her to worry. It wasn't her fault after all. "Just tired." It's an excuse. I don't really want to haul myself up to my room. Oh wee, here goes.

sigh why is my life so complicated? It drives me insane.

**Begginig of Flashback**

"Hey Orangy!" the Yankee yelled at me. "Gonna ever get the guts to ask our Tohru-chan out?" Tohru's eyes began to swirl.

"Ano?…. ano?…" Tohru murmured, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the HELL are you talking about?" I yelled, knowing my face was bright red.

"I think you know." The wave girl said. She always gives me the creeps.

"C'mon Kyon-Kyon, you know you like her." The next thing I knew, I was flying towards Tohru. I tried to change course, but it was too late. poof

**End Flashback**

What a nightmare! I guess it's better that they found out rather than someone else. After all, they are Kinda my friends. That doesn't keep them from scaring me to death though.

That has got to be the most embarrasing moment of my life. It's not even so much the changing into the neko as turning back. Tohru was the only one with enough sense to look away. THOSE BITCHES LOOKED AT ME THE WHOLE FRICKEN' TIME! I need some sleep. Rough days call for… Unconsioussness! purrs (instead of snores)

**Should yuki's fan club find out too? of course, they'd have their memories erased, but wouldn't they be fun to ick on? r and r please. Send me your answers. .**


	2. Death?

**I know, it took me a long time to up-date. Well here it is. Chapter 2. Enjoy! (r&r)**

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed. I didn't really want to face Uo and Hana at school, but it would be easier to do it now and get it over with.

"Kyo-kun! Are you feeling better?" Tohru's cheerful voice greeted me. She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Somewhat." I muttered. Tohru looked at me with concern in her eyes. She's so kawaii.

"If you're worried about Uo-chan and Hana-chan, they won't tell anyone." Tohru was trying to get me to feel better.

"It's not that." I told her. "What if they find out about my true form? And what will Akito say?" My fear must've shown plainly because Tohru took my hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be ok." She said with an earnest smile. "Uo-chan and Hana-chan can protect themselves against Akito-San." I smiled.

"Thanks Tohru." I said softly. "That helped a lot." She smiled back, then returned to the breakfast preparations. We didn't want to be caught like that when the inu and nezumi decided to show their faces.

"What's for breakfast, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked, entering the room. I never heard her reply because Yuki chose that moment to enter. I was so nervous that I was shaking. Yuki hadn't yet heard what happened yesterday, and I got to be the one to tell him. Shimatta! How do I get myself into these messes?

"Good morning Tohru-kun, Shigure, Kyo." Yuki greeted us. Well that was certainly a turn around. He never says good morning to me.

Good morning." I replied, still somewhat in shock. Neither Shigure nor Tohru noticed anything unusual. They're both so oblivious. Even Yuki acted as though nothing had happened.

"Kyo's dreaming about Tohru-kun." Shigure's annoying, singsong voice rang out.

"Shut up ya shimatta inu!" I yelled. I would correct him, but it sounds bad if I say that I was actually thinking about Yuki.

"Just eat your breakfast." Yuki ordered. "You hate each other, but that's no reason to disrupt other people's breakfast." He really seemed to be in a good mood today. I find it really hard to pretend to hate him when he's being so nice. At least, nicer than usual.

"You kids should be getting to school." Shigure interrupted my thoughts. Ugh. School. The place where Uotani and Hanajima are. Spare Me!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Hey Orangy!" Hide me! "Seen any neko's recently?" She was never going to let me live this down.

"No." I replied feebly. This was not good.

"Really?" Hana asked. "No felines swarming you lately?" I watched Yuki's face fearfully. How was he going to take all this? Woah! Good bye good mood! He's pissed now.

"Shimatta Neko!" He yelled. "What did you do?" I'm so dead. I closed my eyes, and waited for the punch to land. It never did.

"No Yuki-kun!" That was Tohru's voice. "I-it was my fault. You can hit me if you want. Gomen nasai!" Yuki looked at Tohru with a look of kindness that I'd never seen on his face before.

"It's ok Tohru-kun." Oh please, Yuki. She's mine! Keep your hands off. (poof) No one had noticed when Uo snuck around behind Yuki, and hugged him. I had to admit, he had it coming.

"Nezumi!" Uo shouted triumphantly, punching her fist in the air. "Fear my victory dance!" Oh kami-sama! Now she's actually dancing…

"He's so… kawaii." Hana said, making us all jump. Did Hana just give Yuki… a cmpliment?

**Hope you enjoyed it. The question from last chapter is still open for comments. It's a tie at the moment, so please send your ideas! Have a ** **good one! .**


	3. A Rabbit Gone

**sry it took me so long to update, but it's finally here! you know the disclaimer... do i really have to say it? contains a spoiler...**

"Kyo- san! Where's Yuki-kun?" Haru appeared out of nowhere. 'Hey! I wonder if I can make him turn black?' I mused.

"Hiding in a corner somewhere I suppose. I think he's probably scarred for life now." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Care to say that again?" Haru threatened. His eyes narrowed into slits. "What have you done to him?"

"Why do you care, ya cow?" I pushed. 'Haha. Get pissed Haru. Get very pissed. Give me a good fight.' "Got a crush on the kawaii little nezumi?"

"You're dead, neko!"

'Yes! Goal accomplished!"

8#8

"Haru why are you killing Kyo? Even though he does disserve it…" Yuki walked over in the nick of time. That darn ox was actually beating me!

'Thanks Yuki. You saved my ass!'

"Yuki-san!" Haru immediately became white again. "Are you ok? Kyo-kun said you were scarred for life." Yuki chuckled softly.

"I'm fine, Haru." He and our younger cousin walked sown the hall talking about kami knows what.

spoiler

"Kyo-kun!" Momiji walked down the hall towards me. I'm still trying to get used to the slightly more mature looking and acting Momiji.

"Where have you been all day? Everyone's been worried!" To tell the truth, I'd actually been one of the one's who was more concerned about him. "Did something happen to you?"

"My curse was released." Momiji told me, his eyes clouding over. "Would it surprise you if I told you that?" I couldn't believe it! He was free?

"Huh? Why you…?" I murmured, too stunned to reply properly.

"More than my being released, if you were released… Tohru would be happy. She'd be really happy." A tear danced down his cheek. He lowered his head, and his body began to shake with silent sobs. "But… you know? I'm the one being crushed." Momiji turned his back and slowly began to walk out of my life.

"Don't tell me… I don't want to know that… to know… such things… that's the worst!" I cried quietly out to his retreating back. I couldn't get Momiji's crying face and desperate words out of my head for the rest of the day. I really felt sorry for him. He used to always be so bubbly and bouncy, he must really be hurting.

8#8

"So who else is cursed?" Uo asked Tohru as we walked home from school.

"Well, Momiji-kun and Haru-san… and you know Kureno-san." Tohru began. Uo and Hana listened intently, laughing when they found out Haru was a cow.

"Haha! That's a good one!" Uo laughed. "Haru, the punk, turns into female beef! That would explain his crush on Yuki." Yuki's face turned bright red at the mention.

"Hmmm… I sense waves of denial coming from Yuki-kun…" Hana said using that creepy ethereal tone of hers.

"Kyo-kun? What's wrong?" Tohru's worried eyes danced in my vision.

'Shimatta! Now Tohru's worried. I should let Momiji tell her himself though…' "I'm fine Tohru. Really, just 'cuz someone is zoning out shouldn't cause worry."

"Gomen nasai, Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried, bowing in repentance. I chuckled and ruffled her hair. Maybe with Tohru here, the pain will be able to fade into the background…

**TT.TT so sad. yes... a little bit of the dialogue is actually natsuki takaya's. hope you don't mind me borrowing. fan club find's out next chap. r&r plz.**


	4. Explanations

**hello hello! thanks to shaffer and Musa Rox for replying! Disclaimer: yadda, you know it! on with the fic!**

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru's voice pulled me from my daze. "Can I come up?" Now that she knew about the roof, I could never hide from her.

"Whatever." I said, turning my gaze back to the starry heavens. Tohru climbed the rest of the way up the ladder, and joined me on the roof. I just layed there, staring off into space, enjoying her company. She looked at the sky with me for a while before she finally spoke.

"You seemed so worried today, Kyo-kun." She said quietly. "Are you sure you're alright?" I looked into her eyes, and the worry I saw there pulled at my heart. I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't let my Tohru worry.

"I was worried about the test." I lied. I didn't want to lie to her, but I couldn't just let her worry. "I'm not sure how I did…" Tohru giggled softly.

"It's ok, Kyo-kun." She assured me. "I'm sure you did fine. If you didn't, I'll keep you company at the make up tests." She smiled, and my heart burst into flames.

"Thanks, Tohru." I smailed, patting her on the head. This innocent girl always managed to shoulder her own grief, but still have enoug strength to smile and worry about everyone else. She shouldn't have to do that. We stayed on the roof a little while longer before we decided to turn in for the night.

"Good night, Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled as she ducked into her room. "Sweet drerams."

8#8

"Kyo-kun!" I headed over to where Tohru was standing by the test scores. "You did alright! There was no need to worry!" She smiled up at me. I grinned and looked to see my score for myself. Tojru was right… not bad. "Momiji-kun!" Tohru cried cheerfully. I looked up, and was relieved to see a happily smiling Momiji.

"Hi Tohru." He smiled. "I guess we missed each other yesterday… Gomen." Tohru grinned, and I could tell she was refraining from hugging him in the middle of a crowd of students.

"It's alright, Momiji-kun." Tohru answered. "I'm just glad you weren't sick or anything! I should get to class!" She smiled and walked down the hallway, towards the classroom.

"I talked to Akito." Momiji said quietly in my ear. "I'm leaving the family. I'll still see you at school, so I'd appreciate if you wouldn't tell Tohru." An impossible weight had settled over my heart.

"Tohru would be happy, you know." I said, trying to act casual. This really wasn't the best place for a conversation like this. "You should tell her. You could come live with us." Momiji smiled slightly and bowed his head.

"Thanks for the offer." He said, looking back up. "But I no longer belong with you guys. I've lost what set us apart, and pulled us together. I'm normal now. Tohru has enough to worry about without me leaving the family. Please do this for me Kyo. If you love Tohru, don't let her worry." I couldn't believe he was telling me all this. I was the outcast. The one everyone hated. The hideous one.

"Why?" Was all I could manage. "Why are you telling me?" It all came out in a strangled whisper.

"Because I know you'll do this for me." He answered. "You know what it's like to be different. I never truly shunned you, Kyo. Know that. You were distant because you were the neko. To be honest, your original form scared me, but none of us ever truly hated you. Not even Yuki. He fought you out of jelousy, and for the sake of appearances and tradition. Akito was probably the only one who ever held any pure spite towards you, but even he couldn't shun you completely. He's scared, Kyo. I see that now. I had to leave, but romise me that you'll make sure that someone will always be there for him. It doesn't have to be you, but… please promise me!" That was all I could take. I began to cry. This glimps into Momiji's heart had freed me somehow. I felt accepted… even if only a little. Even though I was the outcast, I was still one of them. The desperate gleam for hope that I saw in his eyes made my heart want to burst. I couldn't understand Akito, but Momiji somehow had. If not for Akito's sake, then For Momiji's. I had to do this.

"I promise." I cried softly. Momiji didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. His eyes said it all. Thank you. We slowly parted, and made our ways to our separate classes.

**hope you enjoyed! r&r plz!**


	5. Awakenings

**ok, sry about this one. i had a little too much fun with it. hope you enjoy! r&r plz.**

I sighed as I tapped my pencil on the paper. I was sitting in my room, attempting to do my homework. It wasn't working. How could I forget what 15/3 was? I put down my pencil and reached for my calculator. Screw the rules. Wham When I bent for my backpack, my head slammed into the desk. Hard. Falling from my chair, I reached out, trying to break my fall. I caught myself, but was so startled when the door flew open, that I toppled over, landing on my head.

"Ano… ano… Kyo- kun!" Tohru cried, rushing over. "Daijoubu deska? What happened?" I twitched, trying not to laugh.

"Daijoubu." I managed. "I'm fine." She knelt by me side, and pushed me down hen I tried to get up.

"Don't strain yourself, Kyo- kun." She lifted my head into her lap. Even though I didn't need the attention, I let her fuss over me. She's so kawaii when she worries.

"Thanks, Tohru." I closed my eyes, and let her stroke me to sleep.

"Kyo- kun." Tohru giggled. "You're purring." My eyes opened, and I looked around the room in a dreamy haze. What had happened? It all came back in a rush, and my face began to burn. I could feel her hands trailing gently through my hair. I sat up feeling a bit disoriented.

"I-I should get back to my homework." I muttered. Tohru smiled, bowed, and turned to begin dinner.

"Where's the nezumi?" I asked, coming into the kitchen. Tohru and Shigure were already there, but Yuki was oddly absent.

"He's off wooing the girl of his dreams." Shigure said absently. Tohru giggled softly.

"He's secretly been going out with Hana- chan." She smiled. "He's so shy about it." I spit out my tea. The nezumi was dating the psychic? What in the world happened to his brain?

"I'll leave you two kids to chit chat." Shigure said, leaving the table. "I think I'll keep my editor alive for one more paycheck." An awkward silence fell once he was gone.

"Did you get your homework done, Kyo- kun?" Tohru asked timidly, attempting to ease the awkwardness. I nodded, fighting the urge to reach out and hold her. "Are you sure you're ok?" She'd noticed my tension.

"Ever feel so stressed that you actually make yourself sick?" I turned to her. She looked confused.

"What are you stressed about?" She was so sweetly naïve. I decided to tell her. I couldn't hide it forever.

"You." I said. "And the curse. I wish it were gone." Compassion filled my sweet Tohru's eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She looked at me earnestly. "What did you mean 'me', though?" She honestly had no clue.

"I love you, Tohru." My eyes felt wet, and I looked down, afraid of my own emotions. I braced myself for rejection, but all I felt was a small hand on my shoulder. I looked into her shining eyes.

"I love you too, Kyo- kun." She appeared sincere, but I couldn't believe it. I was the monster. The joy of being accepted overwhelmed me, and the next thing I knew, she was under me, locked in a passionate kiss. I lost my mind to the love I felt, and lay in her embrace for a full minute before I realized it. I hadn't transformed. Tohru's hands trailed down my back in wonder. She noticed it too. I knew what Momiji felt now. It was like a piece of me was gone. With everyone else, though, I knew it would be all right.


	6. The Final Banquet

**Yay! the final chap is done and up! i hope you ll enjoyed this fic, an i'll probably be back soon with some other one... this final chapter is dedicated to musa rox, who was my biggest reviewer. thanks musa! ( i luv all my other reviewers too, of course.) enjoy the chap! **

"So you finally admitted it?" Uo asked at lunch. I had almost begun to regret letting Uo and Hana know about what had happened last night, (A/N Only the basic idea. They didn't go into details.) but they seemed to have already guessed. We couldn't hide it forever anyway.

"Yeah, and for the last time, it's harder than you'd think it would be!" Tohru looked at me curiously, and I felt myself go beet red. She seemed to realize that she was the only one who was confused though, and didn't say anything.

"I wonder what's keeping Yuki- chan…" Hana glanced around. That's just freaky. Hana, who hardly ever calls anyone by their first name, let alone attatch a 'chan', was calling the nezumi something he had never been called before. I looked around, I was kinda curious too. I saw Yuki approaching, trying desperatly to ignore his fanclub, which was trailing along behind. I caught Hana's eye, and pointed. I wonder what it'd be like to see someone shocked…

"Sohma- kun!" Tohru smiled. Yuki looked up and waved, blushing a little when he saw Hana.

"Yuki- chan!" She called out, surprising us all. "Over here darling!" The fangirls turned an interesting shade of bluish black. The cause was something like a mix between anger and fear.

"Yuki- kun." One of them whispered. "She's a freak. Freaks should date freaks, not you." Yuki rolled his eyes, and kept walking. A sly grin slowly made it's way across Hana's face.

"Who says yuki- chan isn't a freak?" She said quietly. She stood up and walked over to Yuki. Yuki's eyes got wide, but she ignored his pleading look. Taking one quick look around to make sure no one else was watching, she thrwe her arms around his neck. He turned bright red before the cloud of smoke engulfed him. She smiled, and held out the nezumi for the girls to see. I had been wrong to think that their eyes couldn't get any bigger. They grew until it seemed their heads would explode.

"Gomen nasai!" The girls stammered in unison. "We won't bother you again!" With that, they turned and ran off as fast as they could. A cloud of gray smoke erupted to reveal Yuki tugging on his pants.

"Hana- chan, arigatou." Yuki murmured. "But did you have to do it quite like that?" Hana just smiled at him. He smiled back before being pinned agianst the wall by an eager Hanajima. I just stared in shock. The first time I'd ever seen anybody really make out, was with hana and Yuki! Gross, yet strangly fascinating. I caught Tohru looking at me, and we both grinned sheepishly. Uo just shook her head and laughed.

School was over, and Yuki, Hana, Tohru, and I were walking home. Yuki and Hana were way in the distance, while Tohru and I lagged behind. We just strolled on our way, hand in hand. I saw tohru smile, and followed her gaze. Momiji strolled up the sidewalk towards us.

"Konichiwa Tohru- kun, Kyo." He winked at me, then hugged Tohru. She glanced around quickly before hugging him back. I smiled and watched.

"Aaaaahhhh! Momiji- kun!" tohru spazzed. "You're free too?" She smiled brightly, happy for him. He smiled back, and patted her on the head.

"Arigatou, Tohru- kun." Momiji whispered. "You were always there, trying to help us. For that, we love you." He leaned over, and kissed her cheek. "Arigatou." And then he was gone. Out of our lives, I guessed. I swore if I ever saw him again, I'd bring him back. He wasn't alone anymore. I glanced over at Tohru to see she had tears in her eyes.

"It'll be all right." I stroked her cheek lightly. "He's not alone." She nodded. I tilted her face up to mine, and kissed her lightly. "He'll come back."

"Yuki- kun!" The Yuki fan club was back. "You're not a freak! We think you're kawaii!" Poor yuki's fanclub now like him more than ever, and the secret was out.

'Haha… I feel sorry for him, but they're persistant!' I thought. "Tell them Hana!" I laughed. Tohru and uo joined me in cheering her on. She walked over to Yuki and hugged him.

"What's this about a nezumi?" She said coyly. There was no puff of smoke. Yuki was free. After Hana threatening to zap them, they finally went away.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner." Yuki appologized. "We only found out yesterday, and meant to tell you. It just never happened. Gomen." Tohru smiled, and hugged him.

"That's ok!" She cried. "I'm just happy for you!" I was glad to see she wasn't too distracted by Momiji's disapearance to celebrate other liberations.

Tohru needed to go to the grocery store before dinner, so I accompanied her to carry the bags.

"Hmmm… should we have sashimi for dinner tonight, Kyo- kun?" Tohru asked. She was sorting through the fish.

"Anything's fine…" I broke off when I saw Momiji walk into the store. "Excuse me Tohru, I'll be right back!" I ran towards the front of the store. Momiji saw me, and began to turn away, but I was too quick for him.

"Kyo. It can't be helped." He pleaded with me. "I don't belong anymore." I pulled him over to a bench, and sat him down.

"Just indulge me." I told him. "Sit there. I'll be right back." He nodded his head, and I ran to get Tohru. "I saw Momiji." I whispered in her ear. "Why don't we invite him for dinner?" She nodded eagerly, so I wrapped my arm around her waist, and we went to find my cousin. When Momiji saw us, his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

"Will you come to dinner, Momiji- kun?" Tohru asked hesitantly. He seemed uncertain, so I encouraged him.

"You're not the only one anymore. Please come back." Tohru held out her hand, and he took it.

"Ok!" He smiled. "Arigatou." We were finally all reunited, and curse free for the final banquet.


End file.
